deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revy
Revy: The Gun-toting bad mutha f--ka of the Lagoon Company Marv:The protector of The Projects Brief History Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is possible that she has an attraction to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. There's many other indications as well (such as when she tries to protect his innocence in Japan, and her fierce reaction to Jane's interest in involving Rock in an orgy in a later chapter), which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with one person noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now. According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Sawyer's amusement.(from Black Lagoon Wiki). Weapons The Battle Against Marv (By MrPacheco101) Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Pirates